Un éternel amour de jeunesse
by ornellaslythmalefoy
Summary: Pourquoi Voldemort est comme il est. D'où viens sa haine des sangs impurs, en sachant qu'il a été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu... Voici ma version des faits.
1. Avant propos et Prologue

**Avant propos:**

Voici un petit délire, sorti de mon esprit torturé. Inspiré d'une phrase de la nouvelle série _Once upon a time_ "On ne naît pas méchant, on le devient" Alors pourquoi Voldemort est méchant. Voici ma théorie, ne me jugez pas trop sévéremment. Plongez avec moi dans l'esprit d'un jeune orphelin, dont la destinée, déjà connue de tous, est de tuer...

**Prologue:**

Cette histoire commence à Londres, dans un batiments d'aspect sinistre. Cette demeure se nomme "L'Orphelinat Wool". Au deuxième étage, une porte portait deux chiffres "27". Et à l'intérieur, une chambre. La chambre d'un enfant que vous connaissez tous. La chambre d'un enfant que vous croyiez connaître. Si vous poussez cette porte, c'est à vos risques et périles. Car, l'habitant de cette petite chambre n'est qu'une âme torturée. Un orphelin à la recherche de réponses à ses questions. C'est dans cette chambre qu'est née le fils de Merope Gaunt. Tom Jedusor.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1- Et elle est arrivée:**

Cela faisait dix ans que le jeune Tom Jedusor grandissait dans un milieu où il était exclu. Il se sentait supérieur aux autres. Il se savait hors du commun. Il devait avouer que la solitude le pesait. Il compensait néanmoins ce manque par des compagnons assez étranges: des serpents. Il communiquait avec eux, discutait, se confiait, s'évadait un peu... Tom Jedusor était quelqu'un de dangereux qui faisait peur à tout le monde, mais il était aussi un enfant remplis d'interrogations. Son comportement était des plus insolites, il avait pendu les animaux de compagnoes de ses camarades, les avaient volés. On aurait pu le qualifier de fou. Mais que voulez vous que devienne un enfant esseulé, ne savant aimé... Jusqu' a ce que quelqu'un lui apprene.

C'était une froide journée de novembre. Le temps était maussade et le paysage grisatre s'accordait avec les tenues des orphelins. Ce jour là, le batiment était en émoi. Une nouvelle arrivait. Certains se posait des questions, d'autres l'attendait de pied ferme et Tom Jedusor discutait avec un serpent , se foutant royalement d'une nouvelle venue.  
Ce ne fut qu'au déjeuner il l'a vit. Elle avait son âge, brune, élancée, d'une timidité faisant rosir ses joues et d'une beauté douce. Elle se tenait droite et regardait les autres avec curiosité. Son teint était rose et son visage fin. Ses yeux était d'un bleu de myosotis, comparable à deux océans où il se perdit l'espace d'un instant. Il tourna la tête et se dirigea vers sa table où il déjeuna en pensant à cette jeune fille. Elle lui lançait, de temps à autre, des regards impassible qui urent le don de le fasciner.

L'aprés-midi même, ils eurent un cours commun. Un cours relativement normal et pénible: maths. A quoi servirait les mathématiques à quelqu'un comme Tom Jédusor? A rien, mais à cet âge il était encore considérer comme un moldu. Lorsque la jeune fille entra en début de cours, elle s'approcha du professeur, hésitante à l'idée de s'apprprier la dernière place vaccante. Le professeur lui glissa quelque mots, et la jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas trébuchant à la table de Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Ils passèrent une heure dans le silence absolu et ce n'est que lorsque la cloche sonna que d'une voix timide, la jeune fille osa prendre la parole.

-Je m'appelle Amy Benson, et toi?

Le jeune homme la mesura du regard, pesant le pour et le contre de lui offrir l'honneur de connaître son nom. De toute façon elle le connaîtrait...

-Tom Jedusor.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, rosit-elle en souriant un peu.

-Et pourquoi? attaqua-t-il sur la défensive.

- Heu... non rien...

Le brun hossa un sourcil puis tourna les talons. Comment cette frêle jeune fille avait elle trouvée le courage de l'aborder. Comment, cette rosisante fleur avait elle trouver la force de s'ouvrir au soleil? Comment cette jeune fille avait elle captée son attention? Lui, qui pour rien au monde ne se serai permis de tomber aussi bas que d'avoir de la considération.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2- Un sourire:**

Un mois passa et l'attraction que ressentait Tom pour cette jeune enfant ne faiblissait pas. Il l'avait observé avec prudence. Il savait par exemple qu'elle carressait souvent ses cheveux, qu'elle avait vite été accepté par deux filles d'un naturel altruiste, que sont péché mignon était le chocolat... Il l'a savait pleine de vie et rosisante à tout bout de champs. Il imaginait sa peau douce, et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il imaginait ses cheveux enttre ses doigts. Cette fille faisait plus que le fasciné, elle l'obsédait. Il pensait souvent à elle, et il détestait ça. Un jour, il se dit même qu'il devrait apprendre à la conneître, comme ça peut-être ça curiosité serait assouvi. Alors se fut d'un pas triomphant qu'il se rendit à son premier cours, ce matin là. Il avait décidé de lui poser des question, et de la tester...

Il s'assit avec grâce et l'attendit. Le début du cours sonna et la jeune fille essouflée, rejoignit sa place sous les regards compatissants de ses camarades et indulgent de son professeur. Ce dernier leur donna une série d'exercice et le permit de travailler en binome. Un léger brouhaha s'éleva parmis les élèves, alors que la jeune voisisne de Tom se penchai sur son travail l'ignorant complétement. Elle avait vite compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien du redouté Tom Jedusor.

-Bonjour, essaya-t-il d'une voix glacante.

La jaune fille sursauta et se tourna vers lui, toute éttonée. Elle n'y croyait pas, il lui avait parlé.

-Heu... bonjour...

Silence pesant et échange de regard tout autant. Ne savant trop quoi faire, Tom se pencha sur son livre et lut le premier exercice. Il tourna la tête et vit Amy fixée son livre, l'air de ceux qui se cassent la tête.

-Tu veux que je t'aide?

Elle le regarda avec éttonement. Cette fille étant d'un grand coeur, lui laissa sa chance.

-Heu...oui, pourquoi pas?

Tom déchira une feuille de son cahier et rapprocha son livre entre eux deux. Il entreprit ensuite de lui expliquer, ce qui ne duras pas longtemps. Il était un bon professeur et c'était une bonne élève. Finallement, ils eurent finis avant les autres. Tom la dévisagea éhontément ce qui, bien sur, la fit rougir.

-Pourquoi, tu rougis?

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

Il fuit son regard et fixa sa feuille. Il se rappela ensuite ce qu'il avait prévu.

-Alors... pourquoi t'es là?

A peine ces mots eurent ils franchit ses lèvres qui les regretta. Déjà, il bégueillai ce qui était une honte pour lui, et ensuite, il avait manqué de tact. Mais cette jeune fille était trop bizarre, elle le perturbait.

-Mes parents sont morts.

-Devine quoi, j'avais compris.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Amy et il regretta de l'avoir blaissée. Elle voulut l'essuyer mais il attrapa son poignet et recueillit la larme qu'il examina un moment. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, elle le contemplait.

-Quel âge as tu?

-Le même que toi, 10 ans.

Il réfléchit. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait savoir d'autre? Tellement de choses... Il fut coupé dans ces réfléxions par une questions hésitante.

-Et toi?

Il se raidit. Il en parlai jamais de lui, ouvrir son coeur et montrer ses faiblesses était indigne de lui. Indigne d'un enfant de dix ans... La sonnerie retentit et le jeune homme se leva en hâte.

-Est ce qu'on pourra recommencer cette discussion?

-Oui, répondit-il spontanément.

Et il disparut parmi la foule des élèves.

Deux jours s'écoula avant qu'ils soit de nouveau seuls. Tom avait l'habitude de se promener la nuit, mais s'était trés dangereux. Le personnel veillait, mais il ne craignait rien, ni personne. Depuis toujours, il trouvait u certain confort à se retrouver dans les couloirs de l'école, vides et sombre. Jamais il n'avait croisé quelqu'un avant cette nuit là. Même dans le noir il l'a reconnu. Ca lui fit un choc de voir ce petit coeur sur pattes enfreindre les règles. Elle était de dos. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

-Ce n'est pas bien de se balader dans les couloirs la nuit.

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir celui qui lui avait fait peur. Elle se mit à le frapper de ses petits poings.

-Mais t'es malade! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie!

Tom était plus éttoné que faché. Personne n'avait osé lever la main sur lui, il faisait trop peur, mais elle si. Des pas se firent entendre et il décida d'agir. Il attrapa ses petits poignets et la fixa dans les yeux, l'obligeant à faire de même.

-Tu vas me suivre.

Tout le monde aurait pu avoir peur face à ses yeux d'or et sa voix glaciale. Pourtant, Amy acquiesca de la tête et se laissa entraîner. Tom ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut arrivé à _sa _cachette. Il souleva la nappe et se glissa sous la table. Dés que la jeune fille se fut assise par terre, il ferma tout accés grâce à la grande nappe. Ils étaient dans son endroit préféré, à part sa chambre. Une immense table de la cuisine, couverte par une nappe encore plus grande. Il se tourna vers Amy et ils se fixèrent un instant. Puis, sans raison, la jeune fille partit dans un fou rire incontrolable. Tom la regarda, perplexe.

-Excuse...moi, c'est les nerfs, réussit elle à formuler entre deux éclats de rire.

-Que faisait tu cette nuit.

-Je me balladais... et toi?

Il se contenta de s'asseoir. La jeune fille abandonna l'idée de lui tirer une réponses sérieuse sur lui. Elle décida donc de lui poser une question qui la fascinait depuis le premier jour.

-Sais tu sourire? Depuis que je suis arrivée, tu n'as jamais souri.

-Et alors? répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

Amy se rapprocha et posa une main sur la joue de Tom.

-Mais qui es tu?

-Tom Jedusor.

-Tu n'es qu'un nom?

Il se tut, méditant sur cette question.

-Tu ne souri pas, tu ne pleure pas, tu ne parle pas. Tu évolue seul, renfermé sur toi même, faisant peur aux autres. Tu sais, beaucoup disent que tu es un voleur, un tueur.

Tom attrapa la main douce et l'éloigna de sa joue en la suspendant dans les airs.

-Alors croie les, cracha-t-il.

-Tu croie que si je les croyais je serais ici...

-Ils ne mentent pas.

Silence pesant, où chacun regretta ses paroles. Amy se mordilla la lèvre expira et le regarda dans les yeux en attrpant ses deux mains aux creux des siennes.

-Je sais que tu es différent des autres. Je sais que tu as un passé difficile. Je me fous de ce que tu as pu faire. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es simplement quelqu'un à qui on à coller une étiquette et qui ne peut plus déroger.

-Non, je vaux plus qu'eux. Que toi.

-Peut-être. Certainement. Mais pas du côté auquel tu le croies. Il n'y a pas des gens biens, et des gens mauvais. Chacun avons en nous, un peu des deux. Laisse moi te montrer ton bon côté.

-Que de mièvrerie. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne rougis pas à chaque fois qu'on me parle. Je ne souris pas pour un rien. Mon rire n'est pas cristallin. Je ne suis pas euphorique. Je suis sombre, j'aime faire du mal. Je suis né pour dominer. Et si tu es encore là, c'est simplement parce que tu m'obsède.

Elle se mit à trembler lorsque Tom retira ses mains. Il s'était ouvert, mis à nus, pour quoi? Rien. Il avait honte, il voulais la tuer.

-Laisse moi une chance. On a qu'a se retrouver, tout les.. on est quel jour aujourd'hui?

-Samedi.

-On à qu'à se retrouver tout les samedis ici, pour bavarder un peu...

-Et j'y gagne quoi?

-Je réponds à une de tes questions par soir.

Il considéra l'offre et la main tendue de cette petite tête brulée. Finalement, il glissa sa main dans la sienne.

-A samedi prochain.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3- Une larme:**

Et la semaine prochaine, Tom attendit Amy craignant qu'elle ne vienne pas. Elle ne se fit pas plus attendre. Elle s'assit, et le regarda.

-Ta question.

-Pourquoi es tu prêtes à me confier ta vie dans les moindres détails, simplement pour me faire connaître des sentiments...?

-Parce que tu vaux le coup. Je veux dire, tu mérite et puis... tu m'obsède à ta façon.

Elle toussota et regarda ailleurs avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je voudrais te raconter une histoire que ma mère me racontait souvent. C'ets un peu enfantin, mais quoi de plus joyeux que la magie.

-La magie?

Elle acquiesca.

-Tu y croie? demanda-t-il le plus sérieux du monde.

-Tu sauras quoi me demander la semaine prochaine.

Il lui sourit, légèrement impressioné par sa réparti.

-Bon... Imagine un monde rempli de magie. Où les êtres naissent avec des dons, des pouvoirs. Imagine ses sorciers, évolués parmi des créatures mythique. Certains utilise leur pouvoir pour faire le bien, d'autre pour faire le mal. Les premiers de ces êtres vivaient en même temps que le plus puissant d'entre eux: Merlin...

Et elle lui raconta toute 'hisotoire de Merlin et du roi Arthur. Il la connaissait déjà, c'était même son histoire préférée. Mais il ne dit rien et se laissa bercée par la voix chantante d'Amy Benson. Une douce lumière inondait la nappe: l'aurore.

-Amy!

-De quoi?

-C'ets le matin! Grouille!

Il sortit sa tête pour vérifier que la voie était libre puis attrapa la main de la jeune fille et pertit dans une course effrénée. Ils durent se séparer.

-La suite, la semaine prochaine.

-A la semaine prochaine alors.

Le samedi suivant, Amy continua son récit. Elle le continua sur un mois. Quatre rendez vous pour arriver à la mort de Merlin, qu'elle décrvit d'une voix éttoufée par les saglots. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle regarda la réaction de Tom. Elle fut bouche bée devant le spectacle. Tom fronçai le nez, ne comprenant paq ce qui lui arriavit. Une unique larme, roula sur sa joue, et alla finir sa course sur le doigts tremblant d'Amy.

-Ahh! Tu m'as donné ta faiblesse! A force de pleurer et de geindre, tu as fait de moi...un faible. Non, non, et non je ne pleure pas!

-Si, tu n'as jamais pleuré?

-NON et je ne pleurerai jamais!

Elle attrapa son visage dans ses mains.

-Ce n'est pas grave de pleurer.

-Si! J'espère que tu es fière de toi! T'as réussi, je suis faible, comme toi.

Puis il partit, la laissant, le coeur brisée.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4- La force est ce qu'on peut tirer des faiblesses:**

C'était une journée glaçante et la tempête secouait les flots lors de l'excursion prévu par l'Orphelinat. Amy attrapa le bras de Tom, le faisant reculer pour pouvoir discuter un peu.

-S'il te plait, faut qu'on parle.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, cracha-t-il.

Il la fusilla du regard, la faisant reculer. Il était rancunier et même un an ne lui permettrait pas de l'excuser pour cette larme, alors deux semaines. Au fond il s'en voulait à lui, mais c'était plus facile de lu en vouloir à elle.

-S'il te plaît, gémit-elle.

-Non! Je ne suis pas comme toi!

-Je m'en fous.

-Dégage! Laisse moi! Tu... tu m'affaiblis.

La jeune fille s'enfuit en sanglotant. Enervé il voulut s'en prendre à un de ces camarades en l'emmenant dans une grotte mais Amy le suivit. Il traumatisa le pauvre enfant sous les yeux incrédule d'Amy. Elle sortit de sa cachette et se montra à Tom. Ce dernier laissa le jeune homme évanouit et s'approcha d'elle. Il passa sa main dans son cou, caressant ses cheveux.

-Tu savais qui je suis.

-Je sait qui tu était.

-Et quelle différence.

-Tu me demande la différence entre un jeune homme qui s'est pris au jeu des questions réponses, qui à écouter mon conte, qui m'a laissé le connaître tel qu'il es et non tel qu'il paraît... et de celui qui viens de torturer un gosse de son âge?

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

-J'aime l'un et je hais l'autre. Mais, là, qui es tu?

-Dis moi, Amy, pourquoi n'accepte tu pas que les deux soit le même?

-Non.

-Ma pauvre fille, désespérée, esseulée et... amoureuse de moi. Ah ma jeune amie, l' "Amour"... qu'elle faiblesse.

-La faiblesse n'est pas d'aimer, c'est de ne pas accepter qu'on aime, et se battre contre un sentiment donc contre nous même.

-Qu'insinues tu?

Il la saisit à la gorge et ses yeux la fusillèrent. Mais elle ne cilla pas.

-Une vérité qui te fais mal. Tu veux la preuve: Tue moi.

Il l'a relâcha en la regardant avec haine.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

-Ecoute moi une dernière fois, Tom.

Il ne dit rien, elle continua.

-Si tu ne veux plus me parler c'est à cause d'une simple larme. Si tu me hais c'est à cause des sentiments que j'ai fait naître en toi. Tu ne me déteste pas, tu as juste peur. Parce que tu pense que les sentiments sont une faiblesse, alors qu'elle sont une force.

-La preuve de mon raisonnement est devant moi. Tu t'évertue à me faire t'aimer, alors que tu es brisée. Brisée, parce qu'amoureuse.

-Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je veux te laisser une chance d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Laisse moi t'aider.

-Non!

Elle soupira. Cette discussion ne servait à rien. Elle se dit alors qu'elle aurait encore du temps pour le faire changer d'avis. Il n'était qu'en mai, elle avait encore plus de sept ans...

-Je vais être honnête avec toi. Tu es arrivée, tu t'es différencier des autres, mais avant tout, de moi. J'étais la noirceur, le mal, la haine, la violence. Tu étais la chaleur, la douceur, l'amour, la timidité, le bien. Nous étions complémentaires. Seul, différent. Ensemble, s'accordant parfaitement. Alors tu m'as obsédé. Alors j'ai réfléchi. J'avais enfin trouvé une solution: si tu m'intriguais tant, j'avais qu'a te poser les questions que je voulais... Ca aurait pue être si simple, mais tu n'as pas voulu, tu t'es battu. Tu as instauré u n jeu et je m'y suis laissé prendre. Ce qui s'est passé il ya deux semaines, m'a simplement ramené sur terre. Mais vois tu, Amy Benson, je ne t'aime pas, en fait je n'aime personne.

La jeune fille tomba à genou, craquant. Elle pleura dans cette caverne laissant les mots poignardés son coeur, et le sang couler. Un léger toussotement la ramena à la réalité; Elle se releva et courut vers Dennis Bishop, la victime de Tom. Il trembla un peu, complétement terrorisé.

-T'es fier de toi! hurla-t-elle.

-Si tu savais...

-Ramène nous!

-Regarde moi bien Amy Benson, car c'est la dernière fois que je pose les yeux sur toi.

-Tu vas me torturé comme lui?

-Non, je vais laissé ton ami l' Amour faire son travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard il regagnèrent le rivage. Voici ce que dis l'histoire:

Amy Benson

vivait à l'orphelinat à la même époque que le jeune Tom Jedusor. Lors d'une excursion d'été organisée par l'orphelinat, la jeune fille fut attirée avec Dennis Bishop dans une grotte inaccessible au bord de la mer. Après ce jour, les deux enfants ne furent plus jamais les mêmes. Bien qu'ils furent questionnés par Mrs Cole et que cette dernière pensait, à juste titre, que Tom Jedusor était la cause de ce mal-être, la directrice de l'orphelinat ne sut jamais réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. (1)

Rien est faux, mais les raisons du changement des enfants sont peut-être plus claires désormais... Dennis Bishop fut torturé et traumatisé par Tom Jedusor. Amy Benson, elle, fut consumée tout entière par l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour un monstre...

* * *

(1) Ce texte est tiré de "Wiki Harry Potter"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5- "Les regrets nous rongent jusqu'à la mort" C'est peut-être pour ça que j'en ai si peur, ça reviendrai à t'oublier:**

La suite vous la connaissez. Je ne réécrirez pas les grandes lignes. Je veux juste rajouter des choses que certains jugeront inutiles.

Tom Jedusor avait appris qu'il était un sorcier. Il était parti à Poudlard sans un regard en arrière. Il avait grandi, appris à lmaitriser ses pouvoirs. Il avait fait des recherches sur se sparnts et découvert sa véritable ascendance. Tous ça vous le savez. Je vais simplement vous contez un de ses moments de sa troisième année. Il était assi au centre de la table des Serpantard, il mangeait comme un prince, tandis que les aurtes le venerait du regard. Lucuis Malefoy, Severus Rogue, les frères et soeurs Carrows, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle... Tous à ses pieds. Un hibou lacha un petit paquet dans les mains du jeune homme, puis il repartit. Le colis avait un aspect officiel, ce qui fit naître les questions de la part de ses eerviteurs. Tom rangea le colis dans son sac et partit à sa première heure de cours. Ce ne fut que le soir qu'il put ouvrir son colis. Dedans, il y avait deux lettres. Une portai son nom, l'autre portait le cahcet du ministère. Il ouvrit la deuxième et lut le parchemin. Apré les politesses, vint la phrase redoutée, le but de cette lettre.

"L'Orphelinat moldu dans lequel vous avez grandi nous a émablement demandé de vous remettre cette information et cette lettre, toujours fermé. Amy Benson, âgée de treize ans, est morte le 20 mai. Nous vous présentons toutes nos condolénaces..."

Il dut relir la phrase plusieurs fois, avant d'en comprendre le sens. Il posa la lettre à côté de lui et ouvrit la deuxième lettre. C'était Moldu. Il s'en foutait pour une fois. Il déplia la feuille et commença à lire.

"Si tu lis ça, c'est que je suis morte. Certainement de chagrin... Je voulais te laissé un dernier message, une ernière preuve de mon amour, avant de t'attendre la haut.  
Tout à commencé par un regard, une froide matinée de novembre. Un cours de maths. Un silence. Une attraction, des différences qui nous poussaient à nous rapprocher. Comme deux aimants soumis à la gravité. Comme de amants soumis par leur sentiments. Tu m'obsédais, tout en toi m'obsédait. Ta beauté froide, tes yeux d'or, ton caractère particulier. Tout. Je voulais te connaître, et j'ai eu la chance qu'au moins se sentiment soit partagé. Une rencontre dans un couloir. Une course. Une cachette. Un pacte. Un conte. Un rapprochement. Une larme et tout est fini. Une excursion et c'est la fin. Et puis tu es parti. Tu n'es jamais revenu. Je t'attendais, je désespérais et je me consumais de mon amour pour toi. Car je ne t'oublierais pas. L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, car il m'a offert les plus beaux moment de ma vie, lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin. Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais. Je savais qu'être amoureuse d'un monstre est destructeur. Je n'ai plus la force de croire en ta rédemption. Alors, je garde mes souvenirs de toi, de ton premier sourire, de ta première larme et je t'attend là haut. Alors, je te laisse tout ce que j'ai, mon amour pour toi. En espérant qu'il t'éclaire quant tu en auras besoin.

A toi pour toujours, Amy Benson."

Il n'y a rien à dire.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Lord Voldemort était puissant. Il était au comble de sa puissance. Mais en ce jour pluvieux le Seigneur des ténèbres ressassait. Il n'était pas trés sentimentale, mais voir ce jeune homme, à sa place sur la table des Serpentards, faisant les mêmes erreurs que lui, le tuait. Il ne pensait jamais comme ça. Mais rien que pour une heure, il se remettait en question. Il prenait en pitié ce pauvre gosse de seize ans, que son père (un vieil ami) avait intégré dans ses fidèles. Il regardait de ses yeux rouges le jeune Drago Malefoy, se mourir pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Il sortit la lettre de son unique amour, qu'au fil du temps, il avait accepté, mais caché. Ce fameux soir, où il l'avait reçu, Tom Jedusor était mort, laissant peu àpeu la place à quelqu'un qui deviendrai Voldemort. Et le visage reptiliens lacha une larme. Deux larme aux longs de sa vie, une honte. Et pourtant il assuma celle-là et la laissa rejoindre sa lèvre. Il repensa une dernière fois à Amy, au jeune Malefoy et au choix qu'il pourrait faire pour le sauver et honorer la mémoire d'Amy. "On ne cesse jamais d'être Mangemort". Bien sur, il était le Maître, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait libérer le jeune Drago et le laissé à l'inocence de la jeunesse. Il se leva épousseta sa robe et déscendit aux caves du Manoir Malefoy. Il attrapa un Moldu et le tua. Il regarda le corps et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. La sensation enivrant de tuer... Il regarda la pupille du défunt et y rencontre son propre reflet. Un monste. Non, il ne ferais rien pour Drago Malefoy car Lord Voldemort ne fais rien pour personne. Il est le méchant, n'est-ce pas?


End file.
